A Leaky Eil Rig
by Frankie Blackwood
Summary: After Mordecai rejects, Rigby looks for someone, anyone, to play his video game with, including Eileen. However, his lack of care with clearing away the littered leaves in the park is set to cause some serious trouble.
1. What You Waiting For?

A Leaky Eil Rig

Chapter 1: What You Waiting For?

'Regular Show' and its characters ©Cartoon Network  
>Just Dance 3 ©Ubisoft<br>Nintendo Wii ©Nintendo  
>'What You Waiting For?' by Gwen Stefani ©Interscope Records<p>

Repeatedly thrusting their wrists up and down, Mordecai and Rigby mentally conceded that while they were not very good at this little game, they were enjoying it just the same.

It was Just Dance 3 on the Nintendo Wii and it was 'What You Waiting For' by Gwen Stefani that was making them dance like a five-year-old having a temper tantrum. 'Dude,' Mordecai informed Rigby, 'this song is ancient'. Rigby replied: 'Yeah, well, you are 23 years old and I make this song's age at seven, so it's pretty young actually'. Mordecai pondered this while still trying to concentrate on the specific movements the game demanded of him. 'But wait, you're 23 as well,' he eventually pointed out. 'So?' Rigby huffed. Mordecai decided not to comment further, instead choosing to carry on with the game during their work break. 'Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock,' the Gwen Stefani song chimes. Thoughts along these lines may well have been lingering in the mind of Eileen as she stood behind the café counter with a bored expression on her face, just waiting for the building to close for the night.

Despite her impatience on this matter, Eileen had no plans in particular for the aftermath of her shift. She would tell her co-worker Margaret that she was planning 'just a quiet night in', although she knew that wasn't really the case. Eileen had been feeling strangely lonely recently, even more so than usual. She had always found herself attracted to Rigby but now, since he appeared to have no intention of making the first move himself, Eileen was considering the idea of taking action; not next week, not tomorrow but today. She perked up at this point, thinking: _'Yes! I am going to ask him today!'_ She smiled, stood triumphant and banged her fist against the counter emphatically, attracting a few weird looks from some of the customers. Eileen modestly retracted said fist and continued with her job, serving the next customer in line.

Meanwhile, Mordecai sat on the sofa, exhausted. 'Sorry dude,' he strained. 'I'm just too tired to…to carry on right now.' A slightly daunted but none-the-less energetic Rigby decided to go on without him and 'do the crocodile dance'. At this point, Benson brought Mordecai and Rigby's break to a snappier close than a crocodile's jaw, ordering them to rake up the leaves into a bin bag and dispose of them appropriately, unlike the last time, 'or,' he said, 'you're fired'. Mordecai tried to conceal a smile when Rigby imitated him shortly afterwards. Slightly disappointed, Rigby switched off the console and proceeded outside with Mordecai, rake in hand.

In the park, Rigby seemed to be struggling with raking the leaves into the bag he was holding, not helped by the breeze sliding the leaves out of his rake's reach. It would appear that the winds of change were in the air today.


	2. Reality kicks in

A Leaky Eil Rig

Chapter 2: Reality kicks in

'Regular Show' and its characters ©Cartoon Network

The leaves were all cleared up into various bin bags and disposed of appropriately. Mordecai and Rigby managed to complete this task more quickly than they had thought. Perhaps that hairdryer they used to blow all the leaves into the bags might have had something to do with it. Giving each other a high five for a job well done, the pair put the rakes into the tool shed they took it from and decided to go to the café for a break…just as a huge pile of leaves fell from a tree behind them.

An arm mysteriously emerged from the pile but Rigby and Mordecai took no notice and went into the café, where Eileen was serving an unidentified customer. 'Here you go,' she said to him, trying to fake a smile. She was not very good at doing that. Mordecai did not notice this, instead sweeping his eyes around the room to witness whether or not Margaret was present. However, Rigby did notice the untrue smile. For some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable on the inside and gave him a concerned look on the outside but decided not to comment about it. When it was their turn to be served, Eileen suddenly perked up. 'Hi guys, what can I get you?' she enquired. 'Two coffees please,' Mordecai requested. 'Sure. Coming right up!' Eileen answered. When the drinks were prepared and given to them, she said: 'There you go!' Rigby couldn't help but notice at this point that the smile Eileen was presenting appeared more genuine than had been given to the last customer. This made Rigby subconsciously smile as well. Mordecai said nothing more to her but Rigby stated: 'Thanks, Eileen.' Eileen blushed just a little at this. 'Uh…you're welcome,' she hesitantly replied.

As the two sat down to consume their coffee, Eileen decided that she had had just about enough of waiting. She walked away from the counter and marched over to their table, almost knocking down two guests in the process. 'Rigby?' she asked him. Rigby emitted an inquisitive 'mmm'. Eileen clenched her fists, opened her mouth to speak and…nothing came out. She just couldn't bring herself to say it. 'Would you like to…' she started before stopping suddenly. Rigby just stared at her with a curious expression upon his face. For a moment, Eileen stared back at him, completely lost for words, losing her way in his face. Suddenly, reality kicked in again. 'Would you like to have another coffee?' Eileen awkwardly finished. The curiosity dropped from Rigby's face. He replied: 'Uh…no thanks…' and no more.

Disappointed and quietly frustrated with herself for not trying hard enough, Eileen silently walked away and went back to serving customers. 'Well, I wonder what that was all about,' Mordecai stated. 'I don't know,' Rigby scowled, 'but she is just weird.' He suddenly had second thoughts about what it was he just said. Did he really mean what he just said? Did Eileen overhear it? Would she feel bad for that? This, in turn, made Rigby feel bad himself. Previously, he had never given a second thought for Eileen like this, so why was he now? He wondered what sort of effect could it have on her psychology or psychopathy or whatever it was supposed to be called. He took a sip of the coffee and nearly jumped out of his seat at how hot it was. 'Jeez,' Mordecai teased, 'I would have thought that somebody full of so much hot air would be able to take a hot coffee.' An annoyed Rigby shouted back to him: 'Shut up!' Mordecai chuckled briefly before proceeding to drink his coffee.

_'Now, back to Eileen,'_ Rigby thought. _'Wait, what?'_


End file.
